Right Here
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Elliot was always there for Olivia...even if he didn't show it. Post-ep Fault. Right Here by Miley Cyrus.


Disclaimer: Okay, I really need to find some dolls of them! Obsessedwithstabler, can you help a girl out? And Miley, you aren't worth stealing from...but Wolf is...but I'm not getting anywhere with that! *looks hopeful*

Normally, I don't really like Miley Cyrus or Hannah Montana. I mean I like some of her songs, but not her. AT ALL. Though, I thought this song kind of fit well with Elliot's and Olivia's relationship. Its called Right Here by Miley Cyrus...obviously. And this is set in the middle of Fault, cause thats how he runs to her and stuff...and how it should have ended.

Before Elliot even realized it, Gitano slashed at Olivia's throat, and she fell into the abyss of pain on the ground. He looked at Olivia, and then at the retreating perp with the two kids. His breathing was heavy. And without a second thought, he ran to Olivia's crumpled form.

_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

"Olivia!" he screamed as he pushed people aside and kneeled to her terrified body. "Oh my God! No! No!" She put a shaking hand to his chest, as the other held her neck. "It's okay. I'm okay. Go Elliot. Get Gitano! Go!" He didn't want to leave her. His whole world was right in front of him, and he didn't want it to slip away. "Go!" she finally screamed. Then he rose quickly and ran.__

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

His mouth wouldn't shut. He was saying all these things he didn't mean. He didn't even feel. His heart broke when he stared at her stitch, and it made him angrier. But he just kept yelling at her, hurting her verbally and breaking her. Elliot could see from her frightened expression when he turned on her, implying it was her fault.__

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere, I'll be there

It was her, her gun, Elliot, Gitano, and Gitano's gun. There was already a scar on his forehead, and it was bleeding. His eyes never left hers. "Olivia, there is no reason to keep this piece of crap alive pull the trigger right now...Olivia pull it! SHOOT HIM!" The gun shook in her fragile hands. "Both of you shut up!" Gitano screamed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't risk hitting him. They stood there, she wasn't sure what to do. __

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away

_Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin_

That moment, Gitano's body fell to the concrete floor. Everything was fuzzy. All he remembered was Olivia's tear-streaked face, them finding the child in the crate, and driving to the hospital where he spilled his heart out to her. "You and this job are the only things I've got anymore...I don't wanna wreck that." He got up, and walked away. Just walked away. After he told her what she meant to him. __

And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

"....I want a new partner." Cragen's eyes widened. "Olivia...are you sure?" She silently nodded. "...Liv, I don't think there are any rookies here, I probably won't be able to find any openings." She nodded and then sighed. "Then I'll see you around." With that, she put her badge and gun on his desk and walked out the door. __

Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here

He just found out she was leaving him. "Go get her before she's gone for good, Elliot. You can change her mind." Then, he suddenly rushed out the door, and out of the precinct. She was just getting into a taxi when he saw her. "Liv!" he called out. She looked down and closed the cab door, and the taxi rolled off. But he didn't give up. He ran. Ran as fast as he could. He kept calling her name.

"Olivia! Olivia!" she heard a voice scream. Her heart pumped at Elliot's voice. "Stop the car!" she almost yelled. The taxi screeched to a halt. "Geez, lady, what the hell?" She clambered out and saw Elliot running up the street. He then froze, standing 20 feet away from her. "Liv...don't go." With that, he closed the space between her, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, and kissed her full on the lips. Kathy didn't matter anymore. The job didn't matter anymore. He just wanted her. She was surprised, but then she wrapped her arms gently around his neck, and pulled him closer. He pulled away for air, and she settled her forehead to his. "I'm right here, El. I'm right here."

__

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

**Ready? 1,2,3! Awwwwwww! I thought that was so cute, don't ya think? Idea came to me when my bud Tucker was humming "Best of Both Worlds" and I just looked at him like O.o. Then when I told him that I was going to come to school in a bunny suit (just to get his attention cause he was out of it) he turned around and said, "Best buddy girl say what?" I started laughing then saying, "You sound like Miley Cyrus!" Thanks for reviews! Please! Look at that poor little button! Come on, you know you want to! **

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


End file.
